captaintsubasafandomcom-20200223-history
Hikaru Matsuyama
松山 光 |image= Matsuyama_Japan.png|Olympic Matsuyama_Consadole.png|Sapporo Matsuyama_WY.png|U20 Matsuyama_JY.png|U16 Matsuyama_Furano.png|Furano MS |nationality=Japanese |birthday=June 21 |height = 176 cm (RS); 174 cm (BWY); 168 cm (JBC); 152 cm (KD) |weight = 66 kg (RS); 60 kg (BWY); 57 kg (JBC); 44 kg (KD) |blood_type= B |occupation= |position=Defender, Midfielder |other_names= Wild Eagle, Indomitable Fighter |relationships= Yoshiko Fujisawa (fiancée) |first_appearance=''Captain Tsubasa'' ch. 15 |current_level_1=Olympic |current_team_1=Olympic Japan |current_level_2=Club |current_team_2=Consadole Sapporo |past_level_1=U-22 |past_team_1=U-22 Japan |past_level_2=Youth |past_team_2=Japan Youth |past_number_2=12 |past_level_3=High school |past_team_3=Furano high school |past_level_4=U-16 |past_team_4=Japan Jr. |past_level_5=Middle school |past_team_5=Furano middle school |past_level_6=Elementary |past_team_6=Furano FC |past_level_7= |past_team_7= }} Hikaru Matsuyama (松山 光, Matsuyama Hikaru) is a major character in Captain Tsubasa. He is a main defender for Japan and wears the number "12" jersey. Description He is one of Japan's best players. Though Matsuyama isn't a genius, he is persistent and hard-working. Thanks to his hard work, he has many good skills. Matsuyama can be considered even a better captain than Tsubasa himself, since despite not being a genius in football, his hardwork, efforts and understanding of teamwork makes him a key player for the Japanese national team. Usually he is the captain while Tsubasa is playing for his Spanish Club or Wakabayashi for his Germany club, so he takes charge of the Japanese National Team on their behalf. Etymology Hikaru means "light" (光) or "radiance" (輝) and the dictionary form of the word "Hikari" (光, light). Is a Japanese unisex given name, representing the light within the character (with him, the Furano team is able to "shine" between difficult and powerful opponents. Matsuyama (松山), on the other hand, is a commont Japanese surname. Nonetheless, the yama "山" particle may represent the Highland mountains where Matsuyama comes from (Hokkaido). History Kids' Dream arc Matsuyama and the Furano team played with Misaki when he was in Hokkaido with his father. Furano's qualification to the national tournament was the occasion for them to meet again. He was first seen against Sapporo FC, the tournament favourites in the Hokkaido Qualifiers, where he played keep away from the team by himself while defending a 1-0 lead. At the canteen of the national tournament, an incident occured between Matsuyama and Hyuga, resulting in their rivalry in the semi-finals between them. With Hyuga being tired, and Matsuyama injured during the game, the outcome was uncertain, until karate goalkeeper Wakashimazu came in to stop a penalty kick from Matsuyama, allowing Hyuga to then score the victorious goal. Though Hyuga won the game, he learned the importance of teamwork, and Matsuyama respected Hyuga as he fought with all of his strength. thumb|236px Boys' Fight arc Like many Japanese teams, Matsuyama's objective was to defeat Tsubasa and Nankatsu in the 16th middle school national tournament. Furano encountered some problems in the quarter-final against Minamiuwa, because of various circumstances. However, with Matsuyama's fighting spirit and his utmost trust in his teammates, Furano managed to win and ended up encountering Nankatsu in the semi-finals. During the semi-finals, both Matsuyama and Tsubasa were very equal rivals in what means dribble, ball possession, sense of strategy, confidence in a good team-work and both having a long distance power shot. During the game, Matsuyama put up a good fight and was extremely fair play, even aiding Tsubasa to not hurt himself after scoring Furano with a “Do-Or-Die” diving overheadfor said reason Matsuyama was even considered to be a greater captain than Tsubasa to lead All Japan Jr. Youth, in direct words of Munemasa Katagiri.. With his abilities, he developed indeed a long distance ground shot as he hardly train in the snow to develop strong legs and loins, scoring against Morisaki with the Eagle Shot aka Northern Country Shot when used exclusively from Matsuyama, since Tsubasa used it later on the International Jr. Youth Tournament against Deuter Müller and Santana is also capable of using said power shot., and make an assistance to forward Oda to score and tie Nankatsu 2:2. When the match was about to end, Tsubasa did a Miracle Drive Shoot, scoring Nankatsu's victory goal. This shot untied the hachimaki Matsuyama was wearing, made by Furano's manager Yoshiko Fujisawa, allowing Hikaru to read the words that were written on it with a whitish transparent thread: "I LOVE YOU - YOSHIKO". As Yoshiko was forced to go to America as soon as Furano lost because of her father's work, Matsuyama tried to catch up with her, despite the tiring match he just made, and injured himself in the process. He made it on time to the airport however, and the two of them shared their feelings. J Boys' Challenge arc Matsuyama was selected in the All Japan Jr. team. With his leadership skills, he became the vice captain of the team, then the captain after Japan's defeat against Hamburger SV. He, together with Kojiro opposed Tsubasa to play for the Tournament yet, since he was not in the training camp nor in the training matches so as to speak for all the members who were not selected to be part of All Japan Jr. but had to return to their respective school clubs. However, he eventually gave the captain mark to Tsubasa, feeling that it's the right choice after Tsubasa single-handle defeated and dribbled all Italy Jr. Youth and score against Gino Hernandez with his Drive Shoot. Later on, during the critical PK shootout against France Jr., he wore Yoshiko's #10 hachimaki that he had been keeping again. After the International Jr. Youth Tournament, Matsuyama took the exam for Furano high school. At that time, Yoshiko returned to Japan. The two of them met again and started their relationship. Battle of World Youth saga In the World Youth series, Matsuyama was selected to be a member of All Japan Youth. Unlike Hyuga, Misaki, Nitta, Soda, Jito and the Tachibana twins, he wasn't cast aside by Gamo. Being the only one finding the truth about the R.J.7, he even forced Hyuga to leave the team in order to progress. Matsuyama tried his best to tell a depressed All Japan Youth not to count on the R.J.7 for the preliminaries. Gamo considered that Matsuyama was the one who contributed the most to the team, by using his captainship so that the team wouldn't crumble during Gamo's harsh training while Tsubasa and Hyuga weren't here, and acquired their trust as well. He also considered Matsuyama the indispensable captain of the team during the training camp, which is why he revealed the true purpose of the R.J.7 to him. Even Tsubasa thought that Matsuyama should wear the captain mark. Matsuyama was absent for most of the time in the quarter-finals against Stefan Levin's Sweden Youth, since Yoshiko was involved in a traffic accident, and Matsuyama had put his love for Yoshiko above everything else. He came back for extra time however, giving Japan the key to victory. Road to 2002 saga In Road to 2002, Matsuyama became a pro by joining Consadole Sapporo. In a match against Jun Misugi's FC Tokyo, Matsuyama admitted that Misugi is indeed a genius. The match ended up being a tie, 1:1. Golden-23 saga In Golden 23, Matsuyama was selected in the Japanese Olympics team as the captain. Coach Kira put a lot of trust in him, Misaki and Misugi, called the "3M" (3 Shooting Stars) of U-22 Japan, allowing them to handle the team's balance. He believed that Matsuyama's leadership would be important during the Asian preliminaries tournament. Rising Sun saga To be added as series progresses In other media Sekai Daikessen!! Jr. World Cup (film) In the Jr. World Cup that occured in USA, Matsuyama and Yoshiko were reunited once again. He saw her first on the distance in the crowd in the game against Sylvester Luke from All USA Jr. She cheered him up to the final against All South America Jr. Techniques and Abilities Gallery |-|Color spread= VO 19.jpg VO 20.jpg CT ebook 12.jpg Matsuyama Eagle Shot (RT).jpg|Matsuyama Eagle Shot |-|1983= Matsuyama FC (CT).jpg|Furano FC Furano FC (CT).jpg|Furano FC Matsuyama ES (CT) 2.jpg|Furano FC Furano MS (CT).jpg|Furano MS Furano MS (CT) 2.jpg|Furano middle school Matsuyama Yoshiko (CT).jpg|Matsuyama and Yoshiko Matsuyama MS (CT).jpg|Bearing the hachimaki Matsuyama - Feint Tackle 2.jpg|Matsuyama's Feint Tackle Furano mid. school.jpeg|Ball reception Eagle Shot (CT).jpg|Eagle Shot Matsuyama (CT) 2.jpg|Making Hyuga react. England ep100 (1983) 5.jpg |-|SCT, film= Ishizaki Jito Matsuyama ova1 (SCT) 1.jpg Kojiro Japan ova1 (SCT) 1.jpg Matsuyama ova1 (SCT) 1.jpg|Eagle Shot vs Wakabayashi Matsuyama - All Japan Jr 2.jpg|In the match against Hamburger SV Matsuyama ova2 (SCT) 1.jpg|Accepting Tsubasa as Captain Japan Jr ova4 (SCT) 1.jpg|Japan Jr. Schneider ova11 (SCT) 2.jpg|Schneider vs Matsuyama Matsuyama Oda Izawa (U14 Japan).jpg|U-14 Japan Japan Jr (Film 3) 1.jpg|Film 3 Japan Jr ova8 (SCT) 2.jpg Japan Jr ova8 (SCT) 1.jpg |-|J= Hyuga vs Matsuyama (CTJ).jpg|Matsuyama vs Hyuga (KD) Furano ES (CTJ).jpg|Furano FC Furano ES (CTJ) 2.jpg Matsuyama Misugi ep36 (J).jpg|J Boys' Challenge arc Matsuyama Japan (J).jpg|Matsuyama injured Matsuyama Japan (J) 2.jpg|Matsuyama vs Chinese Taipei Matsuyama_Ishizaki_Aoi_(J).jpg|Japan Youth Japan_Youth_(J).jpg|Japan Youth Japan Youth (J) 2.jpg|Japan Youth |-|2001= Hikaru.jpg|Boys' Fight arc hikaru04.jpg|With the Hachimaki Matsuyama vs Tsubasa (2001).jpeg|Matsuyama vs. Tsubasa hikaru02.jpg|Matsuyama's feint Matsuyama ep15 (2001) 0.jpg|Matsuyama vs Izawa hikaru01.jpg|Furano Mid. School uniform Matsuyama ep15 (2001) 1.jpg|Matsuyama's Eagle Shot Matsuyama ep15 (2001) 2.jpg|Matsuyama & Yoshiko Matsuyama.jpg|In Japan Jr. Matsuyama02.jpg|Scoring against France Matsuyama ep46(2001) 1.jpg|Road to Victory arc |-|2018= Matsuyama (2018).jpg Matsuyama (2018) 2.jpg Matsuyama_(2018)_3.jpg|Ball keep Matsuyama (2018) 4.jpg Matsuyama_(2018)_5.jpg|Vs Sapporo FC Matsuyama Kojiro ep19 (2018).jpg|Versus Kojiro Kids Dream ep28 (2018) 1.jpg|Congratulating Tsubasa |-|2018 (2)= Furano S2 (2018) 1.jpg Eagle Shot S2 (2018) 1.jpg|Eagle Shot |-|Artwork= Matsuyama - Furano FC (2018).jpg|Matsuyama (settei) Furano MS (DT).png|Furano middle school Player 2332.png|Matsuyama and Yoshiko Furano HS (DT).png|Furano high school |-|Manga= Matsuyama vs Hyuga (KD).jpg|Countering the Meiwa Sliding Force Avalanche Tactic (BF).jpg|Avalanche Tactic Eagle Shot (BF).jpg|Eagle Shot Eagle Shot (BWY).jpg|Eagle Shot (BWY) Furano HS.jpg|Furano high school Eagle Shot ch35 (BWY) 1.jpg|Matsuyama Eagle Shot Matsuyama Misugi ch53 (RT) 1.jpg Argentina Japan ch28 (RS) 1.jpg |-|Videogames= Characters (CT Zero) 1.png Trivia *His name is Armand Callahan in the Latin American dub and Phillip Callahan in most European countries. *In real life, Consadole Sapporo has been using Matsuyama as a fictional spokesperson for their homegrown athlete project, appropriately named "Hikaru Matsuyama Project", since 2013.http://store.consadole-sapporo.jp/matsuyamahikaru/ Notes External links * at Japanese Wikipedia (Japanese) * at Italian Wikipedia (Italian) * at Captain Tsubasa DB (Japanese) * at Shinji's Captain Tsubasa fansite * at ''Captain Tsubasa: Dream Team'' database * at MyAnimeList * at AniDB * at Anime Characters Database * at Captain Tsubasa Stats * at Wikidata de:Hikaru Matsuyama es:Armand Callahan ja:松山光 Category:Captains Category:Defenders Category:Midfielders Category:Defensive midfielders Category:Characters introduced in Kids' Dream arc Category:Players from Japan Category:Players of Japanese football league